Dancing Big Time Rush
by ChrisCorradinoGirl4Life
Summary: What if Katie wanted take dance lessons but the only way she could is if the boys did it with her. And what if along the way the boys get girlfriends or something...
1. Shawna

Chapter 1

Katie knight was the perfect daughter that any family wanted.

"Hey mom can I take dance lessons" Katie asked her mom

"Sure but take the boys with you" Mrs. Knight said

As soon as she said that the boys ran into the room. Kendall looked at his mom as James, Carlos, and Logan ran into and made the tall blonde fall face first.

"Mom why" Kendal moaned from the floor

"Ya what he said" James said while getting up

"Guys you need a break from singing plus it's for your sister" she said

"Fine" Logan moaned

The four guys took Katie to the studio and signed themselves up

"Guys this is going to be horrible" Logan moaned

"Ya it is" Carlos said

The four guys walked in and saw four girls dancing.

"Brian I was doing it right" one of the girls yelled

"No you weren't" the guy yelled

"Brian relax and take a chill pill" another guy said

"No I won't until she gets it right" he yelled

"Brian then I guess where through then" the girl said sadly

"Fine" the guy screamed

The girl ran out of the studio so fast. The four guys looked at her and went to class.

"Guys I'll be their in a second" Kendall said

"Where are you going" Carlos asked

"To go see if she's ok"

"Go get your girl" James said smiling

Kendall smiled and followed the sound of crying and looked sad seeing the girl curled up in a ball crying and took a deep breath and started singing.

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**have you ever had the feeling your drawn to someone?**

**[Yeahh]**

**and there isn't anything they could of said or done**

**and everyday i see you on your own**

**and i can't believe that your alone**

**but i overheard your girls and this is what they said**

**looking for a looking for that your looking for a boyfriend**

**i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there**

**don't be scared to come put your trust in me**

**can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend**

**can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back**

**i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**let me take a little moment to find the right words**

**[to find the right words]**

**so when i kick it you it ain't something that you've heard**

**[something that you've heard]**

**i don't know what kind of guy that you prefer**

**but i know i gotta put myself or worse**

**See i think got the kind of love that you deserve and i heard**

**that your looking for a boyfriend**

**i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there**

**don't be scared to come put your trust in me**

**can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend**

**can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back**

**i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your**

**.**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**if you tell me where, I'm waiting here**

**everyday like slum dog millionaire**

**bigger then the Twilight love affair**

**I'll be here girl i swear**

**looking for looking for that your looking for a boyfriend**

**i see that, give me time now you know I'm gonna be there**

**don't be scared to come put your trust in me**

**can't you see all i really want to be is your boyfriend**

**can't fight that let me down you know I'm coming right back**

**i don't care at all what you done before all i really want is to be your**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**Your boy boy b-b-b-b-b-boy friend**

**All i really want is to be your**

The girl looked up and smiled and wiped her tears away.

"That was cute" the girl said

"Thanks and so are you" Kendall said smiling

"I'm Shawna" she said smiling

"Kendall" he said

Shawna took his hand and walked back to the studio..

"So that guy who was he" Kendall asked

"Oh that was my ex, he was a little bit serious about me messing up" Shawna said while opening the door.

"Say listen you wanna go do something this weekend"

"Sure I'd love to"

"Great" Kendall said while going to class

After class Shawna was with her friends Regina and Maleya eating when she saw Kendall and blushed.

"So that your new boyfriend" Maleya asked

"Ya" Shawna said while getting up and hugging him

"So this weekend you kind of want to help me on the dances since we have no idea what were doing" Kendall said while spinning her around

"Yes I wont mine and hey next weekend is a dance competition you and your posse want to come" Shawna said while smiling

"We'd love to"

"Great see ya this weekend"

"Wait you'll be here tomorrow right" he asked

"Ya I have classes tomorrow"

"Now I guess I'll see you tomorrow I guess"

"Yes you will"

Kendall smiled and kissed her on the cheek before leaving the room. Shawna looked shocked and went back to eating. Maleya and Regina looked at their friend and smiled. Kendall went back to the group and smiled.

"So you found your girl" James asked

"Yes I did and I guess dance won't be so horrible after all" Kendall said while hugging his sister

"Ok bro what happened" Katie asked

"He found himself a girlfriend" James said

"No way you did! Congrats bro" she screamed

Kendall smiled and took her stuff and went and waved goodbye to Shawna. Shawna saw him and blew him a kiss and smiled. Katie and Carlos smiled knowing their best friend was happy. When they got home Kendall went to bed he fell asleep thinking about the girl he just met and asked out.


	2. Jasmine

Chapter 2

**AN : I only own Shawna, Maleya, Regina, and Jasmine**

The guys couldn't wait till that night to go to dance.

"Ok… why is he so jumpy" James said while pointing to Kendall

"He's just excited to see his girlfriend tonight" Logan said

"Oh true"

The guys got to dance and Shawna was talking with her friends when she saw Kendall and ran up to him and hugged him. Kendall kissed her on the head as she smiled.

"Hey" he said

"Hey"

"Ok who's the brown hair one next to the blonde" James asked

"That's Jasmine she's nice" Shawna said

"She taken"

"Nope"

James ran over to her and started singing.

**(Eh!) **

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters (eh)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**It's like one for the haters, **

**two for all of those who try to shut us down.**

**They don't really know.**

**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. **

**No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.**

**When we're together, baby, anything goes.**

**We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No.**

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby.**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.**

**They disappear and it's just you and me.**

**Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)**

**Forget about our problems, forget about our past.**

**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.**

**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)**

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**Nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**We don't even need to fight. **

**Everything will be alright. (oh yea)**

**Nothing even matters, but you and I.**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**

**And nothing even matters. (wooaah)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. **

**(They can talk my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**

**And nothing even matters. (Baby)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

Jasmine smiled and looked at him.

"Hi I'm James, your friend told me a lot about you" he said

"Ya Shawna is quite the chatter box" she said

"So what dance class do you have tonight"

"Lyrical, Ballet, and Jazz"

"That's cool"

"So you doing anything this weekend besides looking at yourself"

"Ya, Kendall is having Shawna over to teach us the dances"

"So you won't mind if I come with her"

"I won't, hopefully the other guys won't"

"Come on Jazz we have to warm up" Regina yelled

"Ok hold on" Jasmine said

James smiled as she left to go to class. Jasmine ran back and kissed him and smiled. Shawna followed behind with Maleya and smiled. After dance Shawna was with Kendall and Regina, as Jasmine and James came.

"So you two are together" Shawna asked.

"Ya" James said before kissing her

"So Shawna have you and Kendall had your first kiss yet" Regina asked

Before she could answer Kendall dipped her and then kissed her on the lips. Shawna looked shocked knowing she had her first kiss from a guy. James looked shocked that his best friend just kissed a girl and thought it would be a good idea to kiss Jasmine. He leaned over and gave her, her first kiss ever from a guy. Jasmine smiled and wiped a tear away. Shawna smiled at Kendall and walked to class.

"Jazz, you know I love you right" James said

"Ya I know and thanks that kiss felt magical" Jasmine said

The guys got home from dance. Carlos and Logan raced to the TV while James was on the phone and while Kendall was texting Shawna before running into the wall. James pulled him up and went into there shared bedroom and put the phone on speaker.

"What was that Jazz" James said

"Will you go to the dance with me" Shawna and Jasmine said in unison

"Yes we will" the two guys said

"Great" Jasmine said before hanging up

James hung up and looked at Kendall and screamed for joy.

"Ok did someone have an energy drink instead of a pop for dinner" Carlos said confused

"No Kendall and I got asked to a dance" James said happy

"By who" Mrs. Knight asked her son

"My girlfriend" Kendall said to the floor

"You have girlfriend"

"Ya, I met her at dance"

"What's her name"

"Shawna"

Logan took out his phone and showed her a picture of them kissing. Mrs. Knight smiled and looked at her son, and smiled.

"Mom I have to grow up sometime" Kendall said before she hugged him

"I know your growing up so fast, I still remember changing your dippers, and watching you play hockey but now I think dance has grown on you, and the day we adopted you from the foster home, and I'm very proud to you call you my son, and all of you guys, you guys have changed since we left Minnesota, Kendall you were so shy even with these guys, James you were so crazy back their but now your calm, Carlos, well you haven't changed, Logan, you have became the son a mother would always want" Mrs. Knight said while hugging her son and looking the boys

"Mom you will always have Katie" Kendall said while hugging his little sister

"I know but you will always remind me of your father" she said

"What happened to your dad anyway" James asked

Kendall looked at Katie who looked at her brother who looked at his mom. She nodded and Kendall took a breath and looked at the guys. Logan looked at Kendall was already worried.

"Ok, when I was little I was abused by my dad and one day he went too far, he slammed me into a window and he put me in coma, and he's been in prison ever since, so I was a foster child for the three years I knew you guys, and the coma happened when I was the star hockey player" Kendall said

"Really" Carlos said

Kendall nodded and hugged his mom. Maya Knight gave her son a hug and smiled at him knowing he told the story perfect. Kendall grabbed his I-pod and phone then smiled and went for a walk. James snuck out and followed him. Kendall was sitting at the park under a tree listening to his I-pod. James thought it would be funny to scare him.

"Boo" James screamed

Kendall jumped and accidently hit him in the face. He turned around and looked who he hit and turned red.

"Sorry James" Kendall squeaked

"It's ok" James said

"What are you doing here anyways?"

" I just want to make sure my baby brother ok"

"I'm fine James, just scared"

"About"

"What if he breaks out and comes after me again"

"Kendall its ok you have me, Carlos and Logan we'll protect you"

When they got home they both went to bed. Kendall was in the bathroom when he heard a sound. James jumped up and looked at the door. Carlos and Logan went to see what was. Kendall came out of the bathroom and felt a hand clamp down over his mouth. James was looking for what was going on. Kendall tried to bite his attackers hand and blacked out before he could. The attacker tied him up and took him to the basement and locked him down there. James, Carlos, and Logan were looking for their best friend and looked at each other and called the girls

" I called Shawna" Logan said

"I called the cops" James said

"What now" Carlos said while opening the door

"I got your message what's up" Shawna said

"Kendall went missing" the three boys said

"What" Shawna screamed!

"Ya and now we can't find him" James said

Shawna called the cell phone company and logged on to Logan's laptop. James and Carlos looked at how well she handled the problem

"Guys he's in the basement but this isn't looking so good" Shawna said

"Why" James said

"Well tweedledee, why else would he be their someone is out to get him"

"And that's bad how"

"James remember the story" Logan said

"Dang! Kendall's dad could be up to this" James screamed

"Hello girlfriend is in the room and can someone let me in on what happened" Shawna said

Logan whispered the story in her ear. Shawna looked shocked and ran down to the basement. The three boys ran after her and followed her. Shawna used her bobby pin she had in her hair from ballet to pick the lock. James looked and saw their best friend out cold. Shawna looked away. The three guys took him back to the room. Kendall woke up and looked at where he was and saw he was on the couch with Shawna at his side. Shawna kissed him and left and smiled at the three guys that were in the kitchen.


	3. Homcoming

Chapter 3

It was that time of year again Kendall and James were getting ready for there first ever homecoming dance. Kendall was working on his tie while James was fixing his hair.

Guys the girls are here Mrs. Knight said.

Kendall and James came down and saw the girls all dressed up and smiled. Shawna was in a red knee length dress with her hair straight. Jasmine was in a knee length purple dress with her hair all up. Carlos and Logan looked up from the TV and looked at there best friends dressed up and. Kendall slipped the corsage on Shawna's wrist. Shawna smiled and kissed him . Mrs. Knight got a picture and wiped a tear away knowing her baby boy is growing up. At the dance Kendall, Shawna, jasmine, and James were sitting down and watching the other couples dance. Maleya and her boyfriend Ryan looked at the couple and smiled and looked at her other best friend Regina dancing with her boyfriend Victor

"So want to dance James asked jasmine

I'd love to jasmine said while getting up

Shawna smiled and looked at Kendall and smiled and took her to dance.

**Take my hand**

**Take a breath**

**Pull me close**

**And take one step**

**Keep your eyes**

**Locked on mine**

**And let the music be your guide.**

**Won't you promise me (Now won't you promise me)**

**That you'll never forget (We'll keep dancing)**

**To keep dancing **

**Wherever we go next**

**It's like catching lightning**

**The chances of finding someone Like you**

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way We do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Take my hand**

**I'll take the lead**

**And every turn **

**Will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid**

**Afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you through it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (Even a thousand miles can't keep us apart)**

**Cause my heart is where ever you are (Cause my heart is where ever you are)**

**It's like catching lightning**

**The chances of finding someone Like you**

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way We do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can i have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Oh,**

**No mountain's too high**

**And no ocean's too wide**

**Cause together or not**

**Our dance won't stop**

**Let it rain, let it pour**

**What we have is worth fighting for**

**You know I believe **

**That we were meant to be,**

**Yeah,**

**It's like catching lightning **

**The chances of finding someone **

**Like you (Like you)**

**It's one in a million**

**The chances of feeling the way**

**We (way we do) do**

**And with every step together**

**We just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance? (Can I have this dance?)**

**Can I have this dance? **

**Can I have this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?**

**Can I have this dance?**

So after the dance you just want to crash at my place Kendall asked

Sure Shawna said

After the dance Shawna and Jasmine went home and grabbed a pair of clothes and their dance stuff. Shawna was listening to her ipod when she heard a noise and took off running. The guy grabbed Shawna and pulled her into the bushes. Kendall was pacing around with James. Jasmine ran into the house out of breath.

"Jazz you ok" James asked

"No someone kidnapped Shawna" She said out of breath

"What" Kendall screamed!

"Ya it was her ex, Brian" jasmine said

Shawna came running through the door looking like a mess. Kendall ran and hugged her. James ran to where the couple was and saw Shawna crying.

"So what happened" Kendall asked

"Well I was on my way here and Brian just kidnapped me lucky my friend saw what happened and called the cops" Shawna said while laying her head on Kendall's lap.

"Were just glad you're ok" Logan said

"We all are" Katie said while appearing from her room

Shawna smiled knowing her true friends are there for her. The next day the boys were up and looked at the girls. Kendall smiled knowing his girlfriend alright. Later on that day the girls were working with the guys on the dances. Shawna smiled at the fact the guys got the dances, and laughed at Carlos. After that Shawna, Kendall, Jasmine and James went out on a double date to lunch.

"This is nice" Shawna said

"Ya it is" Jasmine said

"So how long have you guys been dancing" James asked

"Since I was three" Shawna said

"And I've been dancing since I was nine" Jasmine said

"Guys your amazing you know that" the two boys said in unison

After lunch the guys took the girls back to the hotel. Kendall told James he's going to Shawna's place to work on the dances. James to Jasmine and went to the park. Jasmine smiled and bought her and James ice cream

"So" James said

"Shawna and Kendall have been hitting it off good" Jasmine said

"True"

Jasmine kissed him and smiled. Later on Kendall was in his room practicing their dances when James walked in.

"So how was your date with Jasmine" Kendall asked

"Good how was rehearsals with Shawna" James asked

"Good until we had to baby-sit" Kendall said

"Why did you do that" James asked confused

"She didn't want to be alone knowing what happened the other day" Kendall said while laying down on his bed.

"Kendall, Shawna is way better for you than Jo, anyways" James said **(1)**

"Ya I know, and I'm glad you finally found a girl that you like" Kendall said smiling

"So what's next" James asked

"I don't know Shawna wants us to go see her and friends compete this weekend" Kendall said

"I'm up for it" James said

The two boys fell asleep knowing this weekend will be amazing.

**1- One shot on the Kendall/Jo breakup **


	4. Maleya

Chapter 4

Shawna, Maleya, Regina, and Jasmine were getting ready for the competition.

"So you guys going to knock your boyfriend's socks off with your solo" Regina asked

"Yes, and you know my boyfriend has a name to" Shawna said

"What is it" Maleya asked

"Kendall, and Jazzy's is named James" Shawna said while doing her makeup

"Oh" Maleya said

"Ya their cute" Shawna and Jasmine said

Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos were in the audience waiting. Kendall and James were waiting to see their girlfriends perform.

"This is going to be great" Logan said

"Now we have a teen lyrical small group with, Shawna, Maleya, Regina, Jasmine, and Brian doing Dust" the judge said

Shawna looked at Brian and went on. Maleya and Regina felt sorry for the poor girl

**and now i'm close as i should be**

**to going under**

**diving into shallow ground**

**afraid you're never coming back**

**to hold me up from**

**the single memory of**

**us still thinking we were here**

**back into dust as we were**

**as we are**

**into the vapour horizon**

**too far**

**to go to go**

**the canvas paints beyond itself**

**i'm very dangerous**

**with my imagination i**

**if i invented every time**

**that we were morphing**

**into a meaning that was way too much**

**for me**

**to know**

**back into dust as we were**

**as we are**

**into the vapour horizon**

**too far**

**we are estranged by the cosmos**

**it's you**

**and me and us**

**oh we were so perfect in my mind**

**ooh it was a major calling**

**ooh the falling out of space and into time**

**ooh there was so pitiful and high**

**back into dust as we were**

**as we are**

**into the vapour horizon**

**too far**

**we are estranged by the cosmos**

**it's you**

**and me and us**

**you**

**me**

**and us**

**you**

**me**

**and us **

Kendall cheered and James screamed. Shawna went backstage to get ready for her solo. Maleya, Regina, and Jasmine went into to the crowd. James saw Jasmine and grabbed her and pulled her to a chair.

"Hi, I'm Logan" he said to Maleya

"I'm Maleya" she said

"So you want to go out sometime" he asked

"Sure"

Shawna was getting ready to do her solo she heard Kendall scream and smiled

**Oh yeah**

**Oh yeah **

**Oh yeahhh**

**Ohhh yeah**

**Oh yeah**

**Oh yeah**

**So tell me who I am I supposed to be?**

**What I gotta do to get you close to me?**

**If I run away tonight will you follow me?**

**C'mon, c'mon, c'mon (oh yeah)**

**I can't seem to get you out of my mind (oh no)**

**And I ain't gonna stop until I make you mine (make you mine)**

**I just gotta make it to you by the end of the night**

**Oh yeah oh yeah oh yeahh**

**(Hey) Say anything you want**

**I turn the music up**

**'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where**

**I'll leave it all behind**

**To be with you tonight**

**And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh yeah**

**Oh yeah oh yeahh**

**Screaming oh yeah**

**Oh yeah oh yeah**

**Screaming oh yeah**

**Oh yeah oh yeah**

**Screaming oh yeah yeah**

**I know that tonight is ending**

**And time is keeps on running out**

**I gotta find my way to you**

**Oh yeahhhhhhhh**

**Say anything you want**

**I turn the music up**

**'Cause baby we ain't going no-oh-oh-where**

**I'll leave it all behind To be with you tonight**

**And everybody's screaming oh oh oh oh yeah**

**Oh yeah oh yeahh**

**Screaming oh yeah**

**Oh yeah oh yeah**

**Screaming oh yeah**

**Oh yeah oh yeah**

**Screaming oh yeah yeah**

After the first day of competition Kendall and Shawna were out having a night on the town while James and Jasmine were out to a movie. Maleya was reading a book and saw Logan come in.

"Hey you did really well today" Logan said

"Thanks Kendall was really into it" Maleya said while hugging him

"So you want to go walk around the park"

"Sure" Maleya said

Logan took her to the park where they saw Kendall and Shawna playing in the fountain. Maleya pulled Logan to the fountain and smiled. Logan pulled Maleya into a kiss. Shawna and Kendall looked from where they are and looked shocked. Maleya looked red after Logan pulled away. The next day at the competition Shawna and Maleya were getting ready for jazz.

"So, that was cute with you and Logan" Shawna said

"Thanks it was fun" Maleya said

"Were on you guys" Regina said

Shawna and Maleya went backstage to get ready. Brian looked sad that Shawna is already over him. Kendall looked at James who was holding the flowers for all three girls and laughed

"So Logan you and Maleya are together" Kendall asked

"Yes we are and now be quiet" Logan said

Shawna and Maleya went with Regina and went on stage.

**Do you want to**

**Ride in a big limousine?**

**Tell me do you want to**

**Take a little bite of the fame machine?**

**If you wanna be discovered**

**And end up on the cover've every star-studded supermarket magazine**

**You can do it**

**Stick right to it.**

**It could happen tonight.**

**You wanna be famous. (famous)**

**You wanna be the one who's living the life.**

**You wanna be famous. (famous)**

**You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.**

**Do you want to**

**Cut to the front of the line?**

**Baby, do you need to**

**See your name in lights just like the Hollywood sign?**

**Come on, we gotta work harder.**

**Fight the fight together.**

**Take you to the top.**

**We've got the winning team.**

**It's your moment.**

**You can own it.**

**It's the American dream.**

**You wanna be famous. (famous)**

**You wanna be the one who's living the life.**

**You wanna be famous. (famous)**

**You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.**

**All day.**

**All night.**

**The camera's on and it never lies.**

**You're under**

**The spotlight.**

**Twenty-four seven til the end of time.**

**Whoa, oh.**

**You wanna be famous.**

**Whoa, oh.**

**You wanna be famous.**

**You wanna be famous. (famous)**

**You wanna be the one who's living the life.**

**You wanna be famous. (famous)**

**You wanna be the one who's taking a free ride.**

**You wanna be famous.**

**Your song is on the radio.**

**high rotation video.**

**Bright lights, fan mail.**

**Paparazzi on your tail.**

**Tour bus, private jet.**

**Thinking big ain't failed you yet.**

**Just one thing you can't forget.**

**Takes more than just wanting it.**

**Aim high, never rest.**

**Put your passion to the test.**

**Give your all, never less.**

**Famous means that you're the best. **

After the competition Shawna's mom was getting pictures of her and Kendall together with all of her awards. Logan was helping Maleya get the stuff into her car.

"So that was amazing" Maleya said

"Ya I had a fun time this weekend" Logan said

"Ya so did I, especially when this happened" Maleya said while kissing Logan

Logan smiled and hugged her. Shawna got a picture and smiled. Kendall kissed her on the head and smiled. James saw the couples and pulled them with Jasmine into a group hug. Shawna's mom Cindy got a picture and smiled. The three couple looked at the picture and smiled knowing their going to be the three happiest couples in Hollywood.


	5. Regina

Chapter 5

Carlos was watching Regina and his friends do their jazz dance and smiled. They came out he knew Kendall would be with Shawna, James with Jasmine, and Logan with Maleya. He saw them come out Kendall went to his other class with Shawna, James was taking Jasmine to dinner, and Logan was with Maleya going over the dances. Then he saw Regina and took a breath and started singing

**When the chips are down**

**Back against the wall**

**Got no more to give**

**Cause we gave it all**

**Seems like going a distance is unrealistic**

**But we're too far from the start**

**So we take what comes, And we keep on going**

**Leaning on each others shoulders**

**Then we turn around**

**And see we've come so far somehow**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**And nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**If we ever flew, we would never fall**

**If the world was us, we would have it all**

**But the life we live isn't so simplistic**

**You just don't get what you want**

**So we take what comes**

**And we keep on going**

**Leaning on each others shoulder**

**Then we turn around**

**And see we've come so far somehow**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**And nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there**

**We're halfway there**

**Are you ever gonna reach the stars**

**If you never get off the ground**

**And you'll always be where you are**

**If you let life knock you down**

**We're halfway there**

**We're looking good now**

**And nothing's gonna get in the way**

**We're halfway there**

**And looking back now**

**I never thought that I'd ever say**

**We're halfway there(we're halfway there, halfway there)**

**We're halfway there(we're halfway there, halfway there)**

**We're halfway there(halfway there)**

Regina looked at him and smiled.

"Carlos that was amazing" Regina said

"Not as amazing as you are" Carlos said

Before Regina could react Carlos kissed her. Regina looked shocked. Shawna and Kendall were around the corner and saw the whole thing play out and smiled at one another. After class Regina was with Carlos walking around the park.

"That was interesting" Regina said

"Ya it was now look at what we have here Shawna and Kendall slow dancing" Carlos said

"Oh it is so cute"

Carlos and Regina hid behind a tree and video taped the couple slow dancing

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Can I have this dance**

**Take my hand, I'll take the lead**

**And every turn will be safe with me**

**Don't be afraid, afraid to fall**

**You know I'll catch you through it all**

**And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)**

**'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are**

**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you**

**It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do**

**And with every step together, we just keep on getting better**

**So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)**

**Can I have this dance**

Shawna and Kendall looked and saw the new couple with a video camera and smiled. Later that night Carlos was watching TV and heard a sound. James ran out of his and Carlos's shared bedroom. Logan and Kendall looked up from the book they were reading and saw dark figures in the door way.


	6. Hospital

Chapter 7

"You come here" the voice said while pointing to Kendall

"Don't do it" Logan said softly

"Do you want us to be killed" Kendall said

"No"

Kendall walked over to the guy and looked scared. James took Carlos and hid behind the couch.

"What do you want" Kendall said scared.

"I want you" the voice said

"Dad" Kendall screamed

"Yes its me you ungrateful little brat" he yelled

"This can't be good" Logan said while grabbing his phone and looking to see what was going on

"I know now what do we do" James said before hearing a thud on the floor

"What was that" Carlos said

"Kendall" Logan screamed

"What happened" James said

'He was knocked out, and he has a huge cut on his arm" Logan said while going to get the first aid kit

Mrs. Knight and Katie came home to see the boys working on fixing their best friend.

"What happened" she said worried

"Someone came and hurt Kendall and we think it was his dad" Logan said

"We need to get him to the hospital fast"

At the hospital Katie was sitting and crying on Logan's shoulder.

"Shhh it's ok Katie bear" Logan said

"Logan it's not fair, Kendall is always getting hurt either by my dad or people" Katie said in tears

"I know but he'll be fine" James reassured Katie

"Kendall Knight" a nurse said

"Were here for him" Mrs. Knight said

"Well it wasn't bad he just lost a lot of blood in the cut and we stitched it up"

"Can we see him" Katie said

"Yes he's in room 112"

"Wait shouldn't we call the girlfriend" James said

"Ya we should I'll do it" Logan said

The others went to the room. Logan went outside and called Shawna. Shawna was rehearsing her performing group duo with Brian went she heard her phone ring and ran answerd it

"Hey Logan what's up" Shawna said

"Hey listen the reason why I called is to tell you that Kendall is in the hospital" Logan said

"What" Shawna about screamed

"Ya he's just here for tonight"

"Oh good thanks for telling me I'll visit him before school"

"I'll tell him"

Shawna hung up and sighed. Brian hugged her and smiled.

"Shawna everything will be ok" Brian said

"I know it will be but it just happened and I'm scared" Shawna

"Just note you have Steve who will kick anyone's butt if they mess with you and Big Time Rush"

"Whoa whose big time rush" Shawna said while putting on her jacket

"Kendall, James, Logan, and Carlos, they are and you just happened to be dating a superstar" Brian said while getting his stuff together

"Really Hirano you could've told me that sooner"

"Sorry and by the way for lyrical were doing one of their songs"

"So you're meaning to tell me that Jazzy, Maleya, Regina, and I are dating Big Time Rush"

"Yes and so what now"

"Well happy birthday, and I'm going to go home because I need to go talk to Kendall early in the morning"

"Ok, have fun"

The next morning Kendall awoke and saw someone in the door way.

"Hey cutie" Shawna said

"Hey I take it Logan told you what happened" Kendall said

"Yes and Kendall I think we need to talk" Shawna said while sitting down

"Your not breaking up with me are you"

"No I will never break up with you you're the perfect one for me, it's about the fact you didn't tell me you were in Big Time Rush"

"I just didn't want the fact that I'm famous to ruin the bond we have"

"Really Kendall I will love you famous or not"

Kendall leaned over and kissed her on the nose. Shawna smiled and kissed him

"Why do we have to come right when your making out" James said

" I don't know James" Logan said

"Well I have to get to school love you Kendall" Shawna said

"I love you to" Kendall said while smiling

At school Shawna was in an ASB meeting since she was treasurer.

"So do we know a band that will play at the assembly on Friday" Alex said

"I know one" Shawna said

"Oh who" Ryan said

"Big Time Rush I'm sort of dating one of the members" Shawna said

"What one" Katie said

"Kendall, Jazzy is dating James, Maleya is with Logan and Regina is with Carlos" Shawna said

"Then they have the job" Alex said

Shawna smiled and left. After school Shawna went to the crib to tell the guys the good news. Kendall saw her in the lobby and snuck up and grabbed her.

"Kendall put me down" Shawna said

"Not till you tell me why you're here" Kendall said while setting her on the couch

"Were are the others"

"Right here" James said

"Ok so the reason I'm here is for two reasons, one is because I got you guys a spot in are assembly on Friday, and two is because Tonya asked for us to do something special in the show, so rehearsals would be tight but knowing you guys will do good" Shawna said smiling

"So you think we'll be able to be ready by Friday" Carlos said

"Yes with long rehearsals and four good choreographers whipping you into shape we will" Shawna said

"I'm in" James said

"So I'm I" Logan said

"Count me in" Kendall said

"Fine count me in" Carlos said

"Great we start tonight after dance" Shawna said

"Oh great" the boys moaned

"It's the good kind of pain not the horrible"

"Ok see ya soon" Kendall said

Shawna kissed him and left. The guys looked at Kendall and glared.

"What" Kendall said?

"Friday, Kendall you sure we can" Logan said

"Ya, guys she needs us and look she's been preparing us for the show this is the least we can do for her" Kendall said

"Ok fine but the long rehearsals you sure you can take it" James said

"Ya I know you guys are worried that I might pass out don't worry I haven't had a bad attack since the hockey championships" Kendall said while grabbing his stuff

The three guys looked at Kendall and smilied knowing their leader slash best friend was nuts.


	7. Cute

Chapter 7

AN I forgot to mention in the last chapter that it is Brian's Birthday today

"Hey Kendall" Shawna said while leaping in his arms

"What's up" Kendall said

"I'm subbing for a teacher and I'm doing one of your songs will you help me please"

"Yes I will anything for my little sweetie"

Shawna pulled him to the class. Kendall sighed and smiled

"Ok class I'm Shawna Sara had some stuff she needed to take care of so I'll be subbing for you and first we'll warm up then start a really cute dance" Shawna said while taking roll.

"What song are you planning" Kendall asked

"Either Big Night and Famous and Boyfriend, and Nothing Even Matters for Friday and we need to work on are surprises for the show" Shawna said while trying to find the songs

After class Shawna was with the guys at dinner laughing at James and Carlos who can't use chopsticks really well.

"So you guys ready for a long rehearsal" Shawna asked

The four nodded and left. Friday came Shawna, Jazzy, Maleya, and Regina got out of classes for the day to practice.

"So you guys ready" Maleya asked

"Ya, I am I don't know about the others" Kendall said while hugging Shawna

At the assembly the eight were jumping up and down to release the nerves that were building.

"Now we have an amazing act for you, this band has been so close since they were in Minnesota, give it up for Big Time Rush" Alex said

"Ok guys lets show them what you got" Shawna said

The four boys nodded and went out to perform. The girls smiled and went out their with them to perform

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters (eh)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**It's like one for the haters, **

**two for all of those who try to shut us down.**

**They don't really know.**

**There ain't nothing they can do that can tear us apart. **

**No. I don't care about the money, don't care about the clothes.**

**When we're together, baby, anything goes.**

**We don't even need to prove what we feel in our hearts. No.**

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, getting closer, and closer baby.**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**It's like the sound goes off and the people all freeze.**

**They disappear and it's just you and me.**

**Anything you want to do, anything that you please. (oh woah no)**

**Forget about our problems, forget about our past.**

**I've seen the future and I know we're gonna last.**

**Every second I'm with you just goes so fast. (woah oh woah)**

**This wall we built together, there ain't no way of knocking it over.**

**We'll be here forever, that I told you, that I told you baby.**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (eh)**

**Nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**We don't even need to fight. **

**Everything will be alright. (oh yea)**

**Nothing even matters, but you and I.**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**

**And nothing even matters. (wooaah)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, (Say what they want woooah) about us. (oh woah oh)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters. **

**(They can talk my money, take my cars. Oh woah oh woah)**

**Cause the world stops when I put my arms around you, around you. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters, nothing even matters.**

**And nothing even matters. (Baby)**

**They can all talk, say what they want about us, about us. (oh woah)**

**And nothing even matters. (woah)**

**And nothing even matters.**

"ok so you guys maybe wondering how in the world we got big time rush to play, well first we go back we met the guys at different times and when my boyfriend here was in the hospital and finally admitted being the band so ya that's how they got here, and now we have another song for you" Shawna said

Kendall looked at her and kissed her. Shawna handed him his mic back and smiled

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boy**

**Have you ever had the feeling you're drawn to someone? Yeah**

**And there isn't anything they could've said or done?**

**And everyday I see you on your own**

**And I can't believe that you're alone**

**But I overheard your girls and this is what they said**

**Looking for a, looking for a**

**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**

**Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there**

**Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me**

**Can't you see all I really want to be**

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**

**Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back**

**I don't care at all what you done before**

**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Let me take a little moment to find the right words**

**So when I kick it you it ain't something that you've heard**

**I don't know what kind of guy that you prefer**

**But I know I gotta put myself for worse**

**See I think got the kind of love that you deserve and I heard that**

**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**

**Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there**

**Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me **

**Can't you see all I really want to be**

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**

**Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back**

**I don't care at all what you done before**

**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**If you tell me where, I'm waiting here**

**Everyday like slum-dog millionaire**

**Bigger than the twilight love affair**

**I'll be here, girl, I swear**

**Looking for a, looking for a**

**That you're looking for a boyfriend, I see that**

**Give me time, you know, I'm gonna be there**

**Don't be scared to come, put your trust in me**

**Can't you see all I really want to be**

**Is your boyfriend, can't fight that**

**Let me down, you know, I'm coming right back**

**I don't care at all what you done before**

**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**(Your boyfriend)**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**(Your boyfriend)**

**All I really want is to be your**

**(Boyfriend)**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**All I really want is to be your**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**Your boy, boy, b-b-boy, b-b-boyfriend**

**All I really want is to be your**

After the assembly the eight went to the crib.

"It's Friday" James screamed

"I know" Carlos screamed

"Any weekend plans" Logan asked

Shawna and Kendall nodded

"What are two already planning" Regina said

"Well we got asked to perform at a dance competition that's why we were late getting out of the assembly, and I have to be their anyway for the competition for my duo and trio" Shawna said

"Kendall you only been dancing for what five months and you're that good alredey" Carlos said

"Well I have he best coach there is" Kendall said while kissing Shawna on the head

"She is good" James said

"Been dancing since I was three" Shawna said while sitting down

"So how was it" Katie asked

"It was fabulous" Kendall and the guys screamed

"Well we better get going" Shawna said

"Wait can't we have a sleepover" Katie said

"Is that ok with you mom" Kendall asked

"Ya its fine with me" Mrs. Knight said

"Yes" the eight said

The girls left to get their stuff. Later that night the girls came back with their stuff and popped in a movie. Shawna and Kendall were curled up on one end of the couch while James and Jasmine were on the other end. Carlos was sitting up against the couch with Regina's head in his lap and Logan was the same with Maleya. After the movie the couples fell asleep what they didn't know they were in for a rude awaking


	8. Uh Oh

Chapter 8

The eight woke up to a sound of a door opening. The four guys went to see where or what it was.

"Kendall I'm coming with" Shawna said

"No you stay" Kendall said

"But remember what happened last time"

"Ok fine"

Shawna smiled and went in front of Kendall and saw a dark figure at the door and texted Brian that they were in trouble. James, Kendall, Carlos, and Logan sandwiched Shawna in a hug to protect her.

"Everyone into the kitchen now" the voice yelled

Shawna looked at Kendall and showed him a text from Brian. Kendall smiled knowing they were going to be saved soon.

"Ok I want you and you to come here" the voice said while pointing Shawna and Kendall

"Don't do it" Maleya and Logan whispered

Shawna and Kendall went and were forced to sit down and tied to the chairs. Logan saw Brian and Steve on the balcony and snuck over there and opened the door.

"Ok no one moves or they get it" the voice yelled while holding a gun to Kendall's head.

Shawna looked at Kendall scared as Kendall looked at his dad scared that he will kill him.

"Dad what do you want" Kendall whimpered

"I want you dead" he yelled

An hour later before anyone could react they heard sirens. Mr. Knight shot himself and threw the gun towards Kendall. Shawna looked between Kendall and his dad and fainted at the fact their was blood. Kendall looked at his friends before he heard something. Kendall got untied and went and untied Shawna

"Freeze" the cops said

The six kids put their hands up and looked scared.

"You hands behind your back" the cop said while pointing to Kendall

"What! What did I do" Kendall said

"You murdered someone"

"He didn't do it honestly" Logan said

The cops took Kendall into custody and the six looked shocked. Later on Shawna was waiting to see why Kendall got arrested. Logan came out and sighed.

"So what happened" Shawna asked

"Well we know he didn't do it but they think he did, so their keeping him till he's cleared" Logan said

"How much would it cost to get him out"

"A million"

"That much, wait couldn't we go to Gustavo and ask him"

"Your right"

"Let's go then"

Later on into the night Kendall was pacing around thinking.

'Kendall Knight" an officer said

"Yes" Kendall said softly

"You're free to go"

Kendall smiled and walked out to the front where he was greeted by Shawna, Logan, Brian, Steve, Kelly, and Gustavo. Shawna ran up to him and hugged him. Kendall kissed her and smiled at the others.

"Kendall, we have to get home your mom doesn't know this happened" Logan said

"Right" Kendall said

The next day Kendall was on his laptop in the lobby doing his homework when he saw the latest news headline.

"Kendall Knight Big Time Murderer" Kendall screamed

"What" Logan Screamed?

"It says; you may know Kendall Knight as the fearless leader or the lead singer of the newest boy band Big Time Rush. What you may not know about him is that he also is a murderer. Yes we said it, murderer. Last night are sources tell us the Kendall brutally murdered his own father, another one of sources say Kendall is now out on bail due to the kindness of his friends" Kendall read.

"But all of that are lies"

"I know" Kendall said before the reporters surrounded him

"Kendall is it all true" one of the reporters

Before Kendall could say anything Logan spoke up.

"Ok so Kendall was in the room at the time of the incident, but he didn't kill him. His dad wanted him dead. So his dad killed himself and framed Kendall so he would go to prison for this" Logan said

"Anything else"

"Ya what you published in the article is all false, expect for that last part he would never murder anyone"

The reporters left and Kendall felt a sigh of relief. Logan saw Carlos and James coming down.

"So Kendall what are you still doing here" James asked

"Uh what are you guys trying to say" Kendall asked

"Competition, Shawna called and said to hurry your butt down their" Carlos said

Kendall ran upstairs and took a fast shower and got changed into a green t-shirt with a black plaid button up over it and black jeans and grabbed a jacket and then ran to the lobby and putt his shoes on

"Record time" James said

"How long" Logan asked

"Ten minutes and thirty seconds"

"Wow, I'll see you guys at the place right" Kendall said

"Yes you will" the three guys said in unison

Kendall ran out of the hotel faster than you can spell Mississippi. The three boys looked at the boy and smiled.


	9. Dancers Day Out

Chapter 9

At the competion Shawna was pacing around waiting for Kendall. Maleya looked and sighed. Kendall came running in and tackled Shawna happily and smiled.

"Thank goodness you're ok" Shawna said while hugging him

"Ya, now what did you want me to wear" Kendall asked

"Brian has it" Maleya said

Shawna was waiting for Kendall and smiled once she saw him.

"Kendall relax ok" Shawna said

"Ok I'm scared what if they see me" Kendall said

"Don't worry! About them just have fun" Shawna said while pulling him to the stage

Kendall smiled and pulled her into a hug. Shawna smiled and heard there song play.

**The dawn is breaking**

**A light shining through**

**You're barely waking**

**And I'm tangled up in you**

**Yeah**

**I'm open, you're closed**

**Where I follow, you'll go**

**I worry I won't see your face**

**Light up again**

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to rhyme**

**Out of the doubt that fills my mind**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

**I'm quiet you know**

**You make a first impression**

**I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind**

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the stars refuse to shine**

**Out of the back you fall in time**

**I somehow find**

**You and I collide**

**Don't stop here**

**I lost my place**

**I'm close behind**

**Even the best fall down sometimes**

**Even the wrong words seem to ryhme**

**Out of the doubt that fills your mind**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide**

**You finally find**

**You and I collide **

James, Carlos and Logan clapped for their two best friends. Later on in the day Shawna and Kendall went to lunch.

"So what really happened" Shawna said while handing him the article

"They still think I killed him" Kendall said before taking a sip of his coffee

"Kendall know in my heart you would never kill anyone unless you wanted, but what these reporters say is nothing but lies to tear Big Time Rush apart and you want that to happen"

"No but the reason I was late is because those stupid reporters wouldn't let me leave the hotel"

"Kendall then we need a way to get you out of the spotlight"

"But how"

"Don't worry I have a way"

"Oh this cant be good"

"Trust me Kendall it will"

As soon as they finished lunch and headed back to the competition Kendall saw something crawling around the bushes. Once they got back their Shawna got ready for her next number. Kendall was in the audience with the guys with his hood up

"Kendall, what's wrong with you your jumpier than a jumping bean" Logan said

"Ok someone was following Shawna and I ok" Kendall said before hearing there song title be called

**Here I am**

**There you are**

**Why does it seem so far**

**Next to you is where I should be**

**(Where I wanna be)**

**Something I, want so bad**

**Know what's inside your head**

**Maybe I could see what you see**

**(Tell me what you see)**

**(Logan)**

**I gotta keep on believing**

**That everything takes time**

**I'll make up any reason**

**To make you mine**

**If you're staying or leaving**

**I'll follow your lead**

**So why keep pretending**

**Open your eyes**

**I can be what you need**

**(Chorus)**

**Any kind of guy**

**You want girl**

**That's the guy I'll be**

**Turn myself upside down**

**(Yes I will, yes I will)**

**Any kind of guy**

**You want girl**

**You know I'll agree**

**Turn your whole world around**

**(Yes I will, yes I will)**

**Any kind, any kind**

**Any kind of guy you want**

**You decide, change your mind**

**I will be there**

**Won't you try**

**One more time**

**Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)**

**You decide, it's alright**

**I will be there**

**You seem so, hard to know**

**Say goodbye, say hello**

**Then you say that it's time to go (now it's time to go)**

**Changing my point of view**

**Every day, something new**

**Anything to get next to you (gonna get to you)**

**I gotta keep on believing**

**That everything takes time**

**I'll make up any reason**

**To make you mine**

**If you're stayin or leavin**

**(stayin or leavin)**

**I'll follow your lead**

**So why keep pretending**

**Open your eyes**

**I can be what you need**

**(Chorus)**

**Any kind of guy**

**You want girl**

**That's the guy I'll be**

**Turn myself upside down**

**(Logan)(Yes I will, yes I will)**

**Any kind of guy**

**You want girl**

**You know I'll agree**

**Turn your whole world around**

**(Logan)(Yes I will, yes I will)**

**Any kind of, Any kind of,**

**Any kind of guy you want**

**You decide, change your mind**

**I will be there (I'll be there)**

**Won't you try**

**One more time**

**Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)**

**You decide, it's alright**

**I will be there**

**Let me know, if I'm getting through**

**Making you understand**

**If it's wrong, I'll try something new**

**(try somthin new)**

**Don't look away**

**Cause I'm here to stay**

**If it's a game**

**Then I'm gonna play**

**Any kind of guy**

**You want girl**

**That's the guy I'll be (that's the guy I'll be)**

**Turn myself upside down**

**Yes I will, yes I will**

**Any kind of guy**

**You want girl**

**You know I'll agree (you know I'll agree)**

**Turn your whole world around**

**Yes I will, yes I will**

**Any kind, any kind**

**Any kind of guy you want**

**You decide, change your mind**

**I will be there (I'll be there)**

**Won't you try**

**One more time**

**Be my any kind of girl (be my girl)**

**You decide, it's alright**

**I will be there**

**(Bring it back now**

**Any kind, any kind (any kind of guy)**

**Any kind of guy you want**

**You decide, it's alright**

**I will be there**

After the competition Shawna was packing her stuff in the car when she heard something, being the nosey person she is she went and peeked around the bushes and saw that Kendall was being swarmed by the paparazzi.

"Dang it, I thought Steve's plan would've worked" Shawna said

**AN 1: Cliff Hanger**

**AN 2: What will Steve's plan be? **

**AN 3: Sorry I've been cranking out updates so fast **

**AN 4: Love you guys and now review.**


End file.
